The instant invention relates generally to injury simulated mannequins and toys and more specifically it relates to a handicapped doll with removable limbs and accessories.
Numerous injury simulated apparatus have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be utilized in medical and first aid training. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,351 to Porter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,451 to Smrcka and U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,865 to Baldwin all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.